


Cupcake Confessions

by orphan_account



Series: One Direction Slash One-Shots [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anger, Blushing, Frosting, Implied Relationships, M/M, Oblivious Niall, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: hmm.. Fluffy please.. Oh can u make them not a couple and niall is too oblivious about louis' way of act then when lou cant take the fluff ziall or niam is doing, he just outburst then confess?? :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupcake Confessions

"So, how's Larry Stylinson?" The interviewer asks through a wide, toothy grin. Harry pulls Louis into a side-ways bro-hug, throws a fake dimple filled grin on his face. 

"Great," Louis smirks, wondering when these idiots'll realise this "Larry Stylinson" shit that came out of nowhere isn't real. Wondering when someone'll ask 'So Louis, how's Nouis doin'?" And he could turn to Niall, who would probably be blushing, he always does when interviewers ask how Niam's doing...

The rest of the interview was a blur. From what Louis can tell, it was the norm: The same boring questions, the same rehearsed answers, and smiles, lots of smiles. ("'Cause, remember boys, you want to be there.") With one last waves and their most charming smiles, they're off the stage and back behind the scenes. Louis turns around in just enough time to see Liam whispering something in Niall's ear.

Just enough time to see Niall's eyes go wide.

Just enough time to see that smarmy smirk plastered Liam's face.

Just enough time to see red.

They're fucking. Was the first thought that ran through his mind. He wished it hadn't, but it only seemed logical. Right? No, the first time you met Harry, you thought he was straight, remember? Sometimes, you just jump to conclusions.

"Hey," Louis' pulled out of his own thoughts by a certain Bradford "bad boy" (he calls him mom every night before he goes to sleep, really take the edge of the whole bad boy rep... But you didn't hear it from me...) "Liam just invited everyone over to his, you comein'?" 

"No thanks," I'll stay home and mope about my doomed love life, but thanks for offering. He silently adds, turning his head back to "discreetly" watch Niall and Liam being all disgustingly cute together. But what Zayn says next might have taken him by surprise, just a little bit.

"Hmm. That's to bad, 'cause Niall's coming," Louis head snaps back around to a Zayn that was inwardly grinning at Louis facial expression, one of slight constipation, really. But knowing Louis, it was probably just him being anger, maybe. "Oh well," he sighs dramatically turning around as if he was actually going to leave and miss Louis trying not to kill something. "I guess... Liam'll just have to comfort him through the pain of-"

"I'll go!" Louis grabs Zayn's wrist spinning him around so that they were face to face. When Zayn's 180 is complete, he's facing Louis with the kind of grin Louis knew only meant trouble. His face pales the "anger" look that once stood falters, his mouth is left slightly open. "Bastard," he whispers, pushing Zayn away, "You fucking bastard! How the fuck did you know!?"

Zayn balances himself, "Well Louis, your not very discreet. Harry would've figured out if he wasn't up his own ass, and Liam could've figured out if he wasn't always up Niall's ass," Zayn receives the death glare from Louis, "Okay, um, that was a bad choice of words, what I meant was-"

"Guys! C'mon we gotta go!" Just the sound of Niall's voice made Louis heart soar, he could listen to Niall talk for hours, he sometimes would. He never got tired of the way Niall said 't'anks' instead of 'thanks'. It was little things like that, all those little things were the only explanation of Louis' love for Niall.

Louis ran out to the car just to open the car door for him, okay, maybe he wanted to sit next to him too, but the first one makes him seem more chivalrous and less... Louis. "U-um thanks Louis," Niall says through a strawberry blush as he climbs into the Navy blue hummer. When Louis went to sit next to Niall a certain pain in his ass decided he'd push him out of the way and climb in next to Niall, throwing his tan hand over the blond's shoulder. "H-hey Zayn."

"Hey Ni. Louis called shot-gun so I'm hangin' with you. 'kay?" Niall nods his head in a way the only Niall can make the cutest fucking thing Louis had ever seen. Louis keep the growl he has ready for Zayn deep in his throat because that may be a little uncivilized... Even for Louis. Asshole.

Once the boys are at Liam's their eating cupcakes. "You told me you wanted some yesterday, I didn't know you'd try to feed your clothes too," he chuckles wiping off some green frosting off of Niall's grey vest. Niall turns a pretty shade of pink, Louis watches from the couch, envying the closeness they shared. Why coudln't he have that?

The Lovey-Dovey-ness was just a little to much for Louis, his lungs felt tight in his chest, when he noticed his breath hitch he figured he would just shrug it off and pretend he didn't see any of that. Where were Harry and Zayn when you need them? When he felt tears blur his vision he'd tried blinking them away, but they just wouldn't leave.

Louis got up, he was tired of sitting their and letting these things happen, then pretending like they didn't. He got tired of ignoring the fact that Niall loved Liam, and Liam loved Niall. And Nobody loved Louis. He walked as quickly and as calmly as he could into the bathroom.

"Louis, where ar-"

"Bathroom." He says as coldly as he's ever said anything to Liam. When he's half-way down the hall he realises something. He was tired of running, running away when things got hard. Running from all of his problems. And if Niall didn't love him, sure it's feel like shit. But it's better to know something than to just assume. He turned back around on his heel, back into the dining room to see Liam watching Niall eat his... Fourth(?) cupcake. His lips form a thin line, trying to find the most delicate way to say what he needs to, but just decides to come out and say it when Liam cups his left hand around Niall's shoulder.

"Niallreallyreallylikeyou." He clenches his hands at his sides, his eyes are shut tight, not wanting to see the look on Niall's face. What he didn't see was the happiness that washed over Niall's face. The relief that could physically be seen being lifted off of his shoulders. Niall had always wanted to tell Louis he liked- no, loved him, since they'd met. 

"What... Did you just say?" Niall tries too keep in the tears of joy he was hoping that one day he'd be able to release. Louis opened his eyes, shocked to see the look on Niall's face, Was that... Happiness? Louis felt a wave of confidence crash over him. He cleared his throat.

"I... I like you Niall, a lot." Niall got up out of his seat, walking over to Louis so that they were face to face. He looked Louis straight in the eyes, as if searching for something more.

"I...I'm sorry Louis... I... don't like you," Niall blushed, averting his eyes to the ground, he got on his tippy-toes to reach Louis' ear. "I-I love you." Niall got off of his tippy-toes and looked Louis in the eyes. Louis reached his hand up, touching his thumb to the blond's cheek, loving the contrast of pale-on-tan. He blushed some of Niall's sunshine colored hair behind his ear, cupping Niall's cheek softly, making sure Niall knew what he was about to do. He looked into Niall's eyes, silently asking for permission for something he had been waiting to do for quite a while now. 

Niall slightly nodded his head, Louis leaned in so that their noses touched, and then, they kissed. Louis had kissed a lot of girls through his years, but this, this was different. This time - dare he say that corny move cliche - this time, it was... Special.

Fireworks erupted through Niall's body. If this is what kissing felt like, why hadn't he done it sooner? He had never felt so loved because of one chaste kiss. Their kiss was over almost as soon as it began, but it still left Niall breathless, with a soft blush spread across his face. "...Louis?" He whispers hesitantly

"Yeah Niall?" Louis whispers, brushing his thumb across Niall's pale cheek. Niall looked hesitantly at Louis before averting his gaze back to the hardwood floors.

"I...I really liked that... C-could we maybe... Do that again, sometime. I mean! Only- only if you want to!" He looks back into Louis' eye, with his own pleading ones. Silently praying that Louis says yes. Louis smiles. As if he would turn down such a tempting offer. He chuckles, low and deep.

"You mean kissing?" He asks smiling as the blushing boy nods his head. Cupping Niall's cheek, he turns the boys head so they're looking at one another. "Sure thing Nialler." Louis leans in, nose to nose. Like their first. And presses his lips to the blond.

In one simple, chaste, icing-flavored kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested By: _IrishBear_ (on Wattpad)
> 
> Prompts are open.
> 
> -A


End file.
